Area lights are used to illuminate worksites or other areas without permanent lighting fixtures, outdoor spaces, or spaces without electricity. These worksites are often at remote locations, requiring the area lights to be transported to the worksite. Similarly, the worksites may be in a location where vehicles cannot maneuver, requiring the area light to be carried to the worksite by an operator. Many portable lights, such as hand held flashlights or small lantern style lights, are easy to carry to the worksites, but do not provide enough light to illuminate the area well enough to provide suitable working conditions. Other larger lights provide sufficient lighting to the worksite, but may be cumbersome to transport.